The Lost City (YugiohAtlantis crossover)
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: Prince Atem is the last heir to the lost city of Atlantis but when he hears about outsiders in the Cave ruins of his people. He is sent to investigate and find out whether they are friend or foe. Will these outsiders help revive Atlantis or will Atem's father be right and cause the city's death? AtemXOC rated T for content and language.
1. In a single day and Night

**MG: Sup' everyone. This is just an idea chapter of a crossover between Atlantis the lost empire and Yugioh. If you like leave a comment, if not well...tell me why not and please don't flame me. I DON NOT own Yugioh or Atlantis the lost empire and all copy rights belong to their proper owners. **

* * *

_"In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea"_

_ -Plato, 360 B.C _

This is the story of how my people died. How my mother died and how our people become nothing more than a myth to you, the outsiders. I was just a young boy when our city was in great danger. We were at war, but the gods punished us. A wave forty feet high was making its way to our city. The soilders flew back in the fish shaped craft and the alarms rang through out the city. Screams of people and fires sprang out. I was running closely behind my mother as we were headed towards the palace. "Atem keep up!"

"I'm trying!" I cried. She knelt down and kissed my forehead. "You must be strong my son. I promise we will survive just hold strong." I wiped away my tears and nodded. "okay mom." She smiled sincerely as she got up. That was when the light from the big star glow on her. Her crystal burned with the blue light and her eyes changed to the same blue. Looking towards the star, my mother murmured a single prayer. Her hand slipped away from my hand. "MOM!" I tried to reach her but my father found me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't look into the crystal Atem!" He covered my eyes but I knew that she had been taken by that blue star. Looking between my father's fingers I saw the streaks of blue light hitting the stone guardians. They came to life and created a shield over the main part of the city. People were left on the outside and were drowned by the sea. The dome itself sank down, the water surrounded us as we sank further and further into the dark abyss. We settled at the bottom of a cavern. The rocks formed around us making a cave deep within the earth at the bottom of the sea. By the time the shields came down and the stone guardians collapsed to the water, my mother had died in the crystal. My father mourned her death and decided to seal away the blue star. He feared that it would destroy us with its power. But its power still affected us. The water was always fresh for us, we had a night and day in the caves, food was some what plentiful, and the strongest part was that when the young hit a certain age, we stopped ageing. I was twenty when I stopped ageing. Life was okay, but our people were locked away, frozen in time.

My name is Prince Atem, and this is the story of how my people were saved. How I connected to the modern world, and how the legend of my city was brought back to life, the city of Atlantis.


	2. Atlantis Now

**MG: Sup' everyone XD I'm back with more Lost city. I decided that this will be a third person point of view story but it will be in Atem's side of the story (Kida's side technically) So without further interruptions...Chapter 2!**

* * *

Atem was out for an early morning swim in one of the fresh water lakes. This lake had always been a favorite of his because of all the ruins of an old temple that had collapsed. In the deeper part of the lake, Atem would find reminders of his people's past. Writing he didn't understand, images of the past kings (his ancestry), old pots and pans, what ever he could find. If he could he would spend all day underwater exploring but being a human being means he had to get air. Atem swam up to the surface and took a much needed breath of air. His messy tri-color hair laid against the back of his neck when it was wet. "Ahhh…" the water was soothing to his skin. That was when his two best friends, Yugi, and Mana came running and yelled for Atem. "ATEM!"

"Ah…What is it Yugi…Mana?"

"Your father needs to talk to you about something!" Yugi yelled out, Atem frowned. "Hold on I'll be there in just a minute." He swam over to the shore and got out of the water. "Okay what is it that my father wanted?" Mana covered her mouth. "We can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Atem sighed. He dried off and tied his linen kilt (man skirt) on. Then he picked up his spear and hurried off towards the palace with Yugi and Mana close behind. _Why would Father need me? There is barely anything that goes on in Atlantis. _Atem ran up the hills and made it to the palace gates.

King Anknamkanon was in the throne room with a worried look on his face. His Leviathan creature attacked outsiders in this underwater craft but a few of them still got to the outer reaches of Atlantis. The old ruins of the city that was destroyed millennia's ago was where the outsiders are now. "Mahado, where could my son be?" next to him was a priest with shoulder length brown hair. "I am unsure sire but I am sure that he is on his way." As if on cue, Atem came running in. he bent over and panted a little before he regained his composer and smiled. "Hello father…you needed me?"

"Ah my son, why must you come in such an un-noble like composer? I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry Father, it won't happen again."

"We'll see about that." Atem frowned at his fathers words. Those words were the sound of bad new. "Father what is going on? What is the problem?"

"Leviathan has lost a few outsiders and they are in the cave ruins of our city." Atem's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Really?! How? Are the outsiders friendly? Maybe they can help us!"

"Atem that is enough from you!" King Anknamkanon snapped at his son. "But father…our people could learn from these outsiders. Maybe these outsiders can revive Atlantis to her former glory. Why must we kill them?"

"Because we don't know them, we've been hurt before by foreign betrayal and I am not willing to let Atlantis suffer any more than what she is suffering now."

"Father our people are dying on the streets out in the city! There isn't enough food for us to survive any longer! All we have now is…ruins!" King Anknamkanon walked up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I know you mean well, but as long as our people are content…then we will find a way to live on. Our ways are preserved and that is better than to let outsiders harm us. That is why I want you, Mahado, Seth, and Yugi to go with you and make sure these outsiders won't pose a threat to us. Perhaps they will find their way back to the surface on their own."

"Father…but…"

"No but Atem. Just get ready to head out by the caves morning light." Atem looked away and sighed. "Yes sir…as you wish."

That night, Atem got ready for the trek through the Atlantian ruins. _Why must I kill?_ Atem closed his eyes and thought about all the times he killed outsiders at his father's whim, yet this time it felt unnecessary. _I feel like I shouldn't do this…I can't kill them like that. But…why does my heart grow soft? _He turned in bed and blew out the candle. _It doesn't matter tomorrow we head out. I will decide whether the outsiders live or die. I don't care if Father wishes them dead; I must follow my instincts on this one. _


End file.
